Battlefield at Dawn
by Red's-Fury
Summary: What happens when WWII Germans reappear in modern day society and release their test subjects on us all? The police of the city are stuck fighting an unknown enemy. Can this possibly get any worse? *an original story*


Howdy, folks. Sorry for the really bad delay on updates, but with school and getting married, I've had a lot on my plate for a really long time. I hope you can forgive me.

Yes, you heard that right. I'm getting married, on Halloween no less. I've been so busy with everything for planning a wedding, that I haven't really had time to write anything. However, I've gotten a bit of inspiration back, thanks to my fiance, so hopefully I'll start writing again.

This is a request: The following story is not one of mine. It is actually my fiance's creation. He doesn't think it's good enough, but I absolutely love it. I'm hoping you all will enjoy it as well. I'll put up a chapter at a time, and see what kind of response we get.

Another thing: Which story would you like to see me finish first? You'll have to let me know so that I can start working on it. Most of them I still have the idea buried in my papers somewhere, so it might take me a few days to find it and get started.

We'll see. Anyway, the following is this:

Chapter 1

"Battlefield at Dawn"

Enjoy!

++++++++!++++++++

The high command was in serious trouble. Their war was not going as planned. Their fronts were caving in on all sides. Soon the allies would be marching into Berlin and there would be nothing to stop them. Seeing this as the end of Germany, SS Commander Heimmler gave the order for plan resurrection to begin. The plan called for thirty six specially modified U-boats to leave from a secret European port. They had three destinations: the first Antarctica, second South America, and third the northeastern United States.

The allies were focused on their victory and the ever growing war with Japan. They had no knowledge of the U-boats that had safely arrived at their destinations. Each U-boat was modified to carry large amounts of supplies and personnel. Three groups of twelve, each group broken into 3 groups. The first of the three groups consisted of 4 subs carrying personnel made up mostly of young children with a few older officers. The second group carried the basic essentials; food, water, medical supplies, farming supplies, etc. The last group carried the military goods; vehicles, guns, ammunition, plans for future fighting machines, and prototypes of stronger more improved weapons and vehicles.

The U-boats heading for Antarctica would travel to a remote spot and drop off their cargo. The teams that landed there would build vast naval facilities, which would remain hidden beneath massive layers of ice. The South American group would travel as far up the Amazon River as possible then scuttle the U-boats before moving inland. They would carve a base out of the jungle conceal by the heavy rainforest. Finally the group heading for the American northeast would travel into the Great Lakes area and use a small inlet near the Canadian border for cover as they could completed work on a vast underground bunker system. Within one year they would be completely undetectable.

These very aggressive works would pay off later. After 50 years of work the bunkers spanned for miles and concealed a very large facility housing thousands, and their ability to be self-sustaining with farming, raising animals, and producing war machines was completely concealed from the world above them.

⌠Heinrich, are we ready?■

⌠Yes, Commander, we are ready. We have twice the forces planned for our first strike into the New World. Even the Amazon and Artic groups are ready, though they do not possess the same numbers we do,■ Heinrich replied as he brought up a chart of statistics on the computer screen in front of Commander Rommel.

⌠Excellent! Are the recon teams ready for departure?■ Rommel asked watching the numbers on the screen.

⌠Yes, sir, they are standing by, 1st Recon will deploy from the waterway, 2nd Recon will depart from the forest entry.■

Heinrich responded as he brought up a tactical map with red dots distinguishing the recon teams.

⌠Very good. Tell them to proceed, but to remember their orders. They are not to engage in any hostilities. They are to remain invisible. Their objective is to only map and report what they find. All we need to know is what is waiting outside. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves until we strike."

Rommel watched the monitors change to show actual camera views. They revealed the multiple units of soldiers dressed in various camouflage.

⌠Yes, sir, they know their orders and will follow them at all costs.■ Heinrich replied as the soldiers saluted the camera and began to leave. The recon teams consisted of six men each. The plan was to conceal themselves as easily as possible.

⌠Excellent! Now I will talk with Gering,■ Rommel said as he half saluted the screens in front of him.

He knew the soldiers could not see him, but still instinctively he returned their salutes.

⌠Gering, I am interested in hearing your report.■

⌠Yes, sir. We are just finishing with the eighth armored unit. Hopefully, we can have a ninth unit by the end of the week. We also have readied for deployment, ten half-track units, eleven artillery units, and two recon units. As for our air power we are ready to launch, four fighter squadrons, two bomber squadrons, and four helicopter units. We also have forty-eight submarines ready to launch at your order.■

Gering continued checking his list to insure that all his data was correct.

⌠Excellent! You and your mechanics have done outstanding work. Tell me, will our weapons gain superiority over this 'new' American army?■ Rommel asked leaning forward.

⌠Sir, I believe that our tanks and artillery are far superior. I also believe strategic planning will allow our naval and air abilities to improve as well. Those matters, of course, depend on how soon we obtain an above ground naval yard and airbase. We have tested all our weapons and equipment only yesterday against the shipment of American tanks recently received. The tests brought expected results showing our effectiveness against these vehicles is unsurpassed.■

Gering used a nearby console to send pictures of an American tank after it had been hit the new assault weapons.

⌠Most excellent. Carry on Gering.■

Rommel snapped a salute in reply to Gering▓s salute.

⌠Now Heinrich, I will speak with our good doctor in the labs.■

⌠Yes, sir.■

A short man with black hair spoke as he turned to see the camera.

⌠Doctor Kleist, I believe you have a report for me?■

Rommel leaned forward to get a better view of the doctor.

⌠Yes, sir, Commander, I do. I have good news on our latest test batch. We have had further development growth in the reaper. They appear to be much stronger then we originally anticipated. They are at least five times more powerful then we had hoped. The mental abilities and control factors are somewhat more difficult, but we believe that the reaper project will be fully ready for use within a few weeks. These recent developments have led to our beginning full production of the reapers.

"We have also finished the production of the first chemical warheads. We will continue with the gas heads until we have reached a surplus of 10,000 units. The X-19 will prove very effective against any advisory. I know it is unnecessary to remind you that it will affect our troops as well as theirs. We must be careful how we use the warheads. "Finally, we will finish our good news with the fact that we have met the needs of our troops and produced and extra 5,000 armored suits. As you know, we originally did not believe the suits would work, but with a few advances we overcame the weaknesses. All of our soldiers should be able to enter battle with the advanced protection.■

Kleist transmitted pictures of the various projects he had just described.

⌠Excellent, Doctor. What about our other projects? What stage of development have they reached?■ Rommel asked.

⌠Unfortunately, they require more in depth development. The bonding of the reapers and the suits is not going to work as well as we anticipated. The reapers have a severe problem having anything against their skin. Apparently the suits cause their skin to erode, rot away. We are continuing to experiment in our effort to remedy the situation. "Our robotics are going slowly, unfortunately most of the advances have only aided in the production of items not in actual fighting. The robots just don▓t have the movement and programming ability to handle combat. The combat simulations programming overloads the circuitry causing the robots to malfunction. It is my recommendation we scrap the robot plan.■

Kleist used digital photography demonstrating the embarrassing images of robots falling to pieces or toppling over in utter disarray.

⌠Yes, I think I must agree with your analysis. Scrap the robots and suit projects for the now. Let us focus on the reaper production, and the suit production for more achievable objectives and advancement. Carry on, Doctor.■

Again Rommel saluted as the screen went dark.

⌠Ah, Heinrich, I think all is in readiness for the coming reports of out capable recon teams.■ 


End file.
